


Wasteland Flowers

by spicydorito



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicydorito/pseuds/spicydorito
Summary: smut oneshots of the courier and veronica. will not be deleted again.
Relationships: Female Courier/Veronica Santangelo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Wasteland Flowers

Six never saw herself getting slammed against a door in New Vegas the way she had been. She always thought it'd be a drunken brawl or a fight with a Legion spy. And while it's not what she imagined it to be, she's certainly not complaining. The only issue is that someone might walk by their room in the Ultra Luxe and hear them.

"Veronica," she breathed, the scribe's lips pressed against her neck, leaving mark after mark on her skin. "Veronica, wait... what if someone-?"

She raises her head to level with Six, smirks and shushes her by placing her index finger on her lips.

"Then I hope you keep your voice down..."

Her words snap something inside her. It's dangerous if someone hears, and the way she dismissed it, her tone, lit her on fire. Veronica pushed herself against her once more, leaving no space between them, shoving her tongue into her mouth. She's never been this... assertive, and Six is loving every second of it.

It's not long before the noises start, and as much as she wants to keep quiet, the way Veronica touches her makes her come unraveled, so holding those sounds back is harder than it should be.

When Veronica breaks their kiss, Six whimpers. The scribe chuckles, and despite trying to play it cool she's as red in the face as she is, just as winded. She says nothing when her lips attach themselves back to her neck, and a very audible gasps escapes Six, almost immediately bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

Veronica doesn't stop, thinks she's going all out despite the risk carried by the paper thin door they're against. She offers no warning when she yanks her shirt up and above her chest, looking directly at her as she latches her mouth onto her right breast, left hand teasingly playing with the other. Six's hand drops weakly, running her fingers through Veronica's hair as she feels herself slowly sliding to the floor.

She has no idea what it is, but whenever she touches her, she feels like she's melting on the spot.

On the floor, backed still pressed against the wall, she's still trying to keep her voice down, her noises coming out in the form of short, frequent gasps. Veronica doesn't slow her ministrations, if anything she only gets more rough. Swirling her tounge, biting lightly with her teeth on her breast, using her hand to twist and pull and massage the other. Six's gasps turn into high pitched moans as she feels heat build up in her stomach and her core.

Despite being told to keep quiet, Veronica seemed very eager to get her lover to become more vocal.

She gets her wish when she snakes her hand under the hem of her jeans and underwear, Six throwing her head back in ecstasy when she feels two fingers plunge inside her roughly.

Her sounds start coming in full force, a mix of gasps and moans and barely coherent sentences.

"More," she begs. "P-Please... more!"

Veronica hums against her chest, smirking as she presses a thumb against her nub and sliding in a third finger. She wraps her hands around her with a very audible 'fuck!', feeling she might slip away at any moment.

Veronica pulls away from her chest, whispering into her, mixed with the panting breaths.

"Beautiful," she cooed, "You're so beautiful..."

Her words are filled with lust, but also laced with a caring attitude. She means every word, every compliment she's ever given to her and will give.

She still thinks it was the best choice she ever made, choosing her over the Brotherhood of Steel. Elijah wasn't too keen on her first relationship, and had no idea how McNamara would feel about it. She didn't want to risk it.

She moves to kiss again as she feels Six tighten around her, slow and soft but still hungry.

Veronica can't get enough her, she thinks. She also thinks she probably never will.

"Veronica... Veronica, I'm gonna-!

She comes hard as she pushes her hips against her, her scream lost in Veronica's lips, still loud enough to get swallowed by her ears. A sound she'll never tire of.

Six's body falls limp, arms barely holding on to Veronica. Her eyes open slowly, hazy green orbs wearily starting into Veronica's. Her hair, dark and usually tidy despite all her years in the wasteland, now disheveled.

But she's not done.

Weakly, desperately, she tries to push Veronica onto her back. She's always been a women of few words, always conveying her thoughts and emotions through action. With Veronica, she's usually very vocal, but the way she unhinges her leaves her speechless.

Veronica understands exactly what she wants, however. She pulls her on top of her, guiding her hands under her robes, breath hitching in her throat.

Six kisses her, now letting her hands roam underneath her robes. She whispers quiet 'I love you's' between each kiss, hiking up her shirt and trailing kisses down to her waist.

"Is it okay?"

All Veronica can do is nod, mind now muddled and foggy. Six smiles against her skin as she pulls the lower set of robes down to her knees, nestling her head in between her thighs. She leaves marks as she kisses each of them, lips eventually making contact with Veronica's lower ones.

Veronica struggles to keep eye contact with her as Six's tongue slowly pushes inside, licking and swirling at all of her weak spots. She eventually loses all feeling in her legs the longer she goes, both hands lost in her hair. She feels herself clamp down on her tongue and she's already so out of breath that she can't voice a warning-

She doesn't and can't cover her mouth, her moans and satisfaction loud as she rides her climax. Now it's her turn for her body to fall limp, eyes screwed shut. She feels Six slither up her body, pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

She can taste herself on her lips.

As much as they both want to stay like this, neither of them fancy sleeping on the floor. No words, just weak movements, not letting go of each other as clothes are rearranged, flopping down on the bed.

A funny thought comes to both of them as they pass out, that it's probably easier to clean a floor than sheets.


End file.
